Maze wolf
by Liadea
Summary: Lilita is part wolf. When she wakes up in the maze, with no memories, she must discover herself while hidding her wolf from the gladers. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a hard surface. The sky above it dark. I sit up and, once my eyes ajust, I look around. I'm in the middle a huge concrete corridor. How the hell did I get here ?

I get to my feet and look down at myself. I'm barefoot, and wearing a thin black t-shirt and a pair of black trousers that only come down to my calves. There is a black tattoo of a snake curling aroung my ankle. What was it for I wonder. I don't remember getting it.

Come to think of it I don't remember anything. Who am I ? I search my head for something, anything that came from my past. But there nothing but facts. I sigh. Oh well, I'll have to make do with what I've got. Wait I've found something. Lilita. Is that my name ? Guess so.

I walk to the end of the corridor which branch out into a T shaped junction. I choose the left branch and soon come to another junction. Shit ! This place is a bloody maze. Following some unknow instinct, I raise my nose to the air, inhaling deeply. There is a human sent trail down the center of the path and in the distance I can smell smoke. A camp most likely. I follow the trail for about a kilometre. I can now pick up shouts in the distance. I'm getting close.

Suddenly, the breeze changes direction, and a scent of putrifing flesh overwhelmes me. I freeze. I can now hear a faint clicking sound. And it's right behind me. I bolt, not wanting to see what is now following me but I know it doesn't mean well. I quickly distance myself from the creature and search around for a place to hide. I arrive at another junction and stop dead.

Two creatures are blocking both routes. I turn, hoping to escape the way I came but the first creature has cought up, blocking my only escape route. If I'm gonna die I may as well see what kills me. The creature has a body the size of a small cow with huge metal legs sticking out of it. Basicly, it looks like a giant spider. A growl sounds in my chest and I suddenly find myself on all fours. The three creatures stop moving, seeming surprised.

I quickly look round at myself. My body is no longer human. I am now a wolf with fur so black it seems to absorb the little light there is. I look back to the monsters, a slight smile tuging at my mouth.

The creatures charge all at once, visibly over their surprise. I growl, and run at the first monster. I jump, avoiding its flailing legs, and land on its body. I dig my claws in, desperate not to be dislodged, and start tearing at the creature with my teeth. It tastes disgusting. The two others try to get me but the legs of the one I'm tearing at protect me. The one I'm on makes one last atempt to get me before collapsing, dead.

I repeat the procedure on the too other. As the last one collapses, I start feeling weak headed and dizzy. Shit ! I bet these things' blood is poisonous. I make my way the middle of the dead things and collapse. My body becomes human again. I am covered in small gashes, each one slowly weaping blood. My shirt is shreded and my trousers haven't fared much better. My stomach heaves, getting rid of the blood and flesh I'ed swallowed. Soon after, I fall into darkness.

This is my first time writing. Please tell me if it's any good


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put the disclaimer last time but, obviously, I'm not James Dashner

Minho POV :

The door's are opening as I get ready to dash through them as soon there's enough space. I pass the doors and set of at a pace I can keep up all day. About two kilometres into the maze, I turn a corner and stop dead in my tracks. Grievers. I almost bolt before I realize these ones are all dead. I move slowly forward, taking in the scene. There are three of them and they all seem to have been torn to bits and are oozing green stuff. i inch closer, only to notice a small black figure the middle of the three grievers. I step over a mechanical leg, praying that these things are really dead. I realize that the figure in the middle is a human body. 'Oh man, I hope it's not a corpse'.

The person's black cloths are torn at the back and I can see an elegant tattoo of bird wings covering the skin. I kneel down and roll the body onto it's back. 'A girl?' Her black hair is matted with dirt and griever blood, I push it out of her face. She is absolutely covered in griever blood, mostly around her mouth. 'Strange. Why is that?' Her breathing is soft and slow, I put my fingers to her neck, her pulse is faint but steady. She doesn't seem the have any serious wounds.

I gently pick her up and start back towards the glade, making careful note of the root. Alby'll want to see this.

Lilita POV :

My head feels like someone took a sledgehammer to it. I'm not in the maze anymore, the smells aren't right : wood, grass, earth, animals, smoke. Humans. I can hear shouting, banging, swearing, etc. I open my eyes and look around. I'm on a small cot, in some sort of sick bay. I jump up and stare out the window. Outside is...(you know what the Glade looks like. sorry, lazy).

I hear voices approaching the door. "I'm telling you we need to send her back into the maze." "Slim it Gally, it's already been decided. We treat her like a regular greenie." "She's not a regular greenie, the creators put her in the maze, probably to die." "Enough Gally, go do your job."

The door opens and three boys walk in. The first is tall, with close croped hair and dark skin, the second has blond hair and a square jaw and the third has wonderfully sticky up hair and looks Asian. (crap descriptions, sorry) They are surprised to see me up. My body tenses and I backup to the window, ready for flight or fight. A low growl resonates in my chest and I slightly bare my teeth.

"Easy there girly. Ain't no one gonna hurt you. My name's Alby, these shanks are Newt and Minho. We want to ask you some questions."

I remain silent, staring at him, waiting for him to get on with it. They all seem rather disturbed by me. After a short explanation, they ask they're questions but all they receive are one worders, yes, no or silence. They leave, frustrated. A small smile creeps onto my face at my small victory. I lay down on the cot, listening to the sounds of the Glade. It's to loud, I'll never be able to sleep here. Despite the grievers, I want to go back into the maze. I suddenly get really fed up, so I get up and jump out the window, landing nicely. I run to the woods I saw earlier.

Sorry about this, I'm a slow writer and often restart things due to my lack of organisation. I'll try not to do it often.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilita POV :

I can feel the boy's stares as I sprint to the wood. I run strait in without pausing, and only stop went I can no longer see the glade. I inhale, taking the fresh, clean scent of wood, moss, leaves and bark. I can make out the scent of rotting flesh, must be a graveyard nearby. I flop down on a pill of dead leaves and curl up, digging around in my head for some memory of what and who I am. Nothing. Giving up, I doze off, hoping I'll soon get some kind of clue. I wake up suddenly, sensing something. I jump up and head out of the wood. I walk towards a hole in the ground a few of the boys are crowding around. From the scents, I'm guessing suplies. And there's something for me in there. I push my way to the front without much difficulty, turning a blind eye to the looks I receive. Looking down, I see a metal cage full of wooden crates, and a couple of boys getting them out. I jump in, ignoring the cries of protest from the boys. I spot a small black bag in the corner and pick it up. It's got my scent on it. I sling it onto my back and climb back out. Someone frabs my arm and slings me to the ground.

"What do you think yo're doing Greenie? Give that here." I scramble to my feet, and glare at boy who grabbed me. He is tall and strong with a potato nose and a mean glint in his eyes. I stare him in the eye, not blinking. "You deaf Greenie? Give the bag to me."

"No, it belongs to me." I straiten my back and tense my muscles. I find myself hoping he'll attack.

"You looking for a fight Greenie?" Oh, you have no idea.

"That's enouth Gally, back off." Alby's sound through the gathered crowd.

"She-bean's a thief, I told you we should get rid of her." I pull the bag from my back and rummage through it hoping I'll find something to prove it's belonging. Bingo. I pull out a small envellope with my name on it, and hold it up for all to see.

"My name, I am no thief." With that I turn, and head towards the homestead. I glance down at myself. I'm wearing the same cloths that I wore in the maze, they are torn and discusting. They have Minho's scent on them. He must have brought me here. I inhale, searching for him. He's in a silly square building near the wall. I down in front of it and empty my bag on the ground. There are a few changes of clothes, all black, a couple of hunting knives, the letter and a small metal tin. Inside the tin are a pair of soft, plastic earplugs. I them in and the loud voices of the glade become wonderfully muffled.

I gently prise the envellope open and start to read.

~I'm sorry I sent you in, but I couldn't watch you die without being able to put up a fight. To do this I had to give you the Swipe. I'll be able to talk to you via the earplugs. I'll speak to you tonight. Love, your brother.~

I frown at the letter. Is that is? Well at lease I know I have a brother. I look forward to tonight.

The door to the square building opens and about seven bos walk out. I push my stuff back into my bag and walk towards the open door. Minho is standing in front of table covered in papers, frowning. Frustration roles off him. I knock on the door, making my presence known. His head lifts, aslighly surprised look on his face.

"You're not allowed in here greenie." I roll my eyes

"Thank you for getting me out of the maze."

"Um...you're welcome. ...D'you know where you're sleeping yet?" I frown, I hadn't thought about that.

"In the woods."

"What? No way, why did Alby allow that. You know what, you can sleep in my room." I nod, liking this idea a little more than a pile of leaves.

"Where is it?"

"The homestead, I'll show you in a second." I ignore this last comment and head off to look for it.

Inside the homestead, I open the door that has the most of Minho scent on it. The room is small with a cot under a little window. I sit down on the cot and reread the letter, trying to make more sense of it. The door opens and Minho walks in, carying a bundle of cloth and rope.

"How'd you figure out which was mine? Never mind, help me out?" I help him tie the hammock to the ceiling and sit back down.

"No you don't, I want to see you taste Gally' brew." He says, grinning, and grabs my arm pulling me to the door.

"What?" He pull me out the homestead and towards a large bonfire. My eyes widden in fear, and I start to feel dizzy. My natural instinct is to flee. But I am proud and refuse to show my fear. Minho leaves to go get something. I notice that a lot of the boys are gathered in a large circle not to close to the fire. A fight ring. I grin, finally something to get my blood pumping. I push my way to the front in time to see some kid lose to Gally. How perfect.

I step into the ring, receiving a few geers, and face Gally.

"Well what do know? The princess wants to prove herself."

"If you're too scared of me just say so captain Gally." I snear. I heard him saying that earlier to some of the younger boys. This, at least, receives some cheers. I notice the crowd has grown rapidly. His face is already red with anger, just on more push. "Would you like me to attack first, so that you have an excuse to hit a girl?"

Aaand score. He charges at me, swinging his fist.

Not much happens in this one, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Maze Runner**

_He charges at me, swinging his fist._

I duck out of the way and trip him, sending him sprawling in the sand. This guy is all muscle, no strategy. He scrambles to his feet, his face somehow redder than before. I'm not sure what to do with him. Should I take a swift victory or draw out his misery. I want to do the second but it might give him the illusion that he had a chance, that it was a fair fight. All well, quick win it is. I let him get up and take a second swing. I grab his fist, stoping it dead. I jab his stomack, making him double over, and punch him in the nose. A sickly, yet satisfying, crunch rings out. And one broken nose is served. He screeches in pain and backs swiftly away. I stand without moving, watching him.

"Anytime you want another go, come and find me. Don't worry, that'll heal right up." I say kindly (cough, cough).

I turn to leave, the crowd parts to let me pass. I'm disappointed, I wanted something that would give

me a rush. I like fighting but no one here will ever be able to give me anything interesting. I sit down on the cot in Minho's room, staring at my hands.

A low buzzing starts in my ears. A voice calls my name. I look around the room, slightly panicked, that voise was so close and yet no one is near.

~Don't panick, little sister.~ I jump to my feet growling. The voice sounds farmiliar.

"Where are you? Who are you?" I say menacingly.

~It's alright Lilita, it's your brother, Thomas. I'm talking to you through your ear plugs. Now please be quiet while I explain everything.~

"But..."

~Just listen, please? I'm not supposed to talk to you, and I'm already in trouble for sending you in. The creators have decided to let you live, so you don't have to worry about them for now.~

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

~Listen, this is important, it's about your wolf form. Every 31 day your change is uncontrollable, and you will kill people if you're in the glade when it happens. You'll have to spend the night in the maze, do you understand?~

"Yes, but Thomas when is my next change? How long have I got?"

~The next greenie comes up in a week, you'll change three days afterwards. You'll change an hour before the doors close so get as far into the maze as you can. If you have any questions ask them now, I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you again.~

"Will you be coming up?"

~A month after Ch...the next newbie, but you mustn't let on that you know me. And I won't remember you. Anything else?~

"Um...what do I look like, Tom?"

~Should of known you'd ask that. You're eighteen but rather short, you've got pitch black hair and your eyes are a bright amber colour. You've got quite a sharp edged face and figure. Um...you've got two tattoos, one is the snake round your ankle, which I'm sure you've seen. I think you got it to represent patience and cunning, something like that. You also covered you're back with a huge tattoo of bird wings, protection and freedom I think that one was. Didn't work well did it? I have to go little sister. I love you, no matter what. And you loved me, although you don't remember.~

And just like that, he's gone, replaced by the low buzzing, then nothing. I sigh and lie down on the cot. I rub my cheek and my hand comes away wet. Why am I crying? My body heaves and I start down right sobbing. Because of this place I've have lost my brother, and who knows how many others. Tom didn't mention our parents, I wonder why. I eventually get control of my crying and soon after Minho comes in a flops down in the hammock. I fall asleep listening to his breathing.

**Please tell me what you think, constructive criticisme is always welcome (unless it's about my spelling mistakes ;). **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Maze Runner (don't think I'll bother with this anymore, everyone knows, right?)**

I'm woken by the sound of the door opening but, in my groggy, half-awake state, I don't recognise the sent. So when a hand touches my arm, my instincts kick in and my arm flies out towards the 'threat'. My fist collides with what feel like a jaw and my body jumps up ready for a fight. Instead, I am met with the sight of Newt falling over Minho and both of them ending up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. A small laugh escapes me, they look ridiculous.

"Get off me you shank, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry mate, I came to get the greenie to see the grievers."

"That doesn't exuse you flatening me. Get off!" The two boys untangle themselves and stand up.

"Why do I need to see the grievers again. I know what they look like." And what they taste like for that matter. Newt seems to perk at this.

"So Min' wasn't lying about the grievers?"

"Thanks for the trust, shank." Minho mutters behind him "Anyway, since I'm awake, I may as well get ready to go." And he stalks out. I cross my arms and stare at Newt, waiting for him to continue.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour instead." I follow him out of the homestead and towards the still closed doors. _Time skip for the tour, it's still the same._

An hour later, I'm lying in the grass in the middle of the glade, Newt told me to wait for him and for once I decided to obey. I need to be a runner, I can't stay trapped in here. Sure I'll still be trapped inside a maze but at least it'll be quiet out there. Newt comes back with food.

"So have you thought what job you want yet? And don't say runner because there is no..." I cut him off. This is certainly not what I want to hear, and I am not patient enouth to put up with constant no's.

"Why can't I be a runner? I've killed three grievers for goodness sake, have any of your runners even come close to one without getting injured." I snarl at him, getting up. A trace of fear enters his eyes. "If I can go into the maze without breaking your rules so be it."

I take of through the door Minho went through earlier. I run and run, making sure not to follow any recent scent trails. I've probably made a rather rash decision, I just hope it works out.

The sun is now longer visible, and I can hear the doors closing. I just hope no one tried to come look for me, I doubt it. The grievers will come for me soon, I must remember not to swallow their blood.

Come on maze, show me what you've got!

I make my way to a four-way junction with long strait passages so that I can see them when they come. I pull the ear plugs out and everything becomes so much clearer, the wind whistling round the corner, the distant sound of the glade. I place them carefully in my pocket and sit cross-legged on the maze floor. I close my eyes and wait. Soon I catch on to the familiar clicking. My body immediately shifts to my wolf form. I open my eyes and get to my feet. I start pacing, my claws clicking on the stone. The first grievers rears it's head and slowly approches. It is quite a remarkable animal, almost beautiful. That is, if it weren't about to try to kill me. It charges and, as before, I pounce onto it's body. I tear at the flesh, carefull not swallow it. I hit something inside it and the griever slumps, dead. I pull back the meat to take a better look. I've punctured a bottle sized cylinder that is now leaking a dark liquid. I make note to take a better look in the morning. I hear more clicking and know the next one is here.

I killed three more and I haven't seen or heard any others and now the sky is starting to lighten. I am worn-out and hungry. My black coat is tinted green from the blood, but I have come out unharmed. My ears flick towards the sound of the doors opening. I run towards the glade, following the trail I left yesterday. A few turns from the entrance, I change back to human and slow down.

Glinting metal catches my eyes. A large metal centipede type thing is crawling towards me. It drops something white and scutles off. I pick up the small piece of paper and read the large black letters.

**Stay in the maze**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't understand, Thomas said the creators decided to let me live. I put the earplugs back in, hoping Tom will speak to me and explain. Nothing, as per usual. I wonder if I should show the note to someone. I tiptoe to the last corner before the entrance to the glade and peek round the corner. Everything seems normal. I edge forward, I don't why I'm so scared of going back. The runners have already left to scour the maze. If I'm to obey the creators, I should at least get some supplies.

F*** it, those boys have nothing on me. Straitening my back, I walk confidently through the doors. I walk to the homestead and collect my black bag which I sling over my shoulder. The boys have noticed me now and the shouting starts. I ignore and head to the kitchen to stock up on water, I also pinch some apples. If I need more I can come back, right? I see Newt and Alby running towards me and, as usual, I ignore them and head back towards the doors. That is until, Alby catches up and grabs my arm.

"What the hell is going on, greenie?" I stare at him with contempt, I hate that name. But they'll find another one for me soon, even if it isn't Lilita. I've made my choice, I'm staying in the maze.

"I have survived a night in your dreaded maze, a first I believe, I have killed seven of the things that terrify you and now I am doing as I'm told for once. Now let me go before you end up like Gally." I say in an even, quiet voice which, I'm pleased to say, turns out menacing.

A crowd has formed around us as it seems to do whenever something remotely interesting happens here.

"Lilita, what do you mean?" Newt's voice cuts in and I turn to him, my voice softening.

"The creators want me in the maze. They are willing to not kill me purposely and I'm not going to provoke them to." And with that I run through the crowd and towards the North Gate.

As I pass through them, I glance up at the metal rods sticking out of the wall. They are at equal intervals and go right to the top. An idea pops into my head but it'll have to wait till later. First I need to take a better look at the griever corpses.

I jog back the way I came, my bare feet creating puffs of dust in my wake. The corpse are as I left them but they are starting to smell worst than they already did. I climb on top of the first one, to take another look at the cylinder. It has a large slash in its side from my claws and is slowly leaking a foul smelling black fluid.

I climb down and jump on top of the second one. The cylinder in this one is also pierced. The same goes for the other two. Looks like I've found the griever's 'heart' so to speak. Now I just need to figure out the best route to it so that I can kill then faster, with less risk.

Talking about risk, I know how to not get killed but I still need to figure out how I'm going to survive if I am to live in here. Another metal centipede catch my attention, it's doing some dance type thing, moving back and forward. I step towards it and it scuttles back a few paces and stops, it's little head turned towards me. I take another step and it repeats the process. I walk towards it and it scuttles off, stopping when I stop. I think it wants me to follow. I jog after it.

It leads me deeper and deeper into the maze, it turns a corner and I am faced with a dead end. I look around confused. The bug disappears behind the ivy at the bottom of the wall. I crouch down and pull back the vines. I'm met with a large square hole, big enough for me and a few supplies. I grin, thank you creators. I crawl in, letting the vines fall down and cover the entrance. The bug exits and, I think, runs up the wall. I push my bag to the back of the cave, crawl back out. Outside, one would never guess there's an entrance there, the vines are so thick.

I shift to wolf and pad around the entrance, rubbing my sides against the walls and ivy, marking the place as mine. I walk to the end of the corridor, and look around. I'm worry that the scent won't be enough. The wall across from me is clear, so I stand up on my hind paws and place my front ones against the stone.

Slowly and carefully, I drag my claws down leaving eight deep grooves. I repeat the process several times along the corridor, they'll serve as reminders for me and a warning to anyone else.

Thomas said three days after the next greenie arrives, I need to keep an eye on the glade. Once again, I make my way to the glade. I change back to human and slowly approach the entrance. No one is looking my way. I still have plenty of time before the doors close.

I stand beneath the metal poles, looking up. I can make the first jump but I'm not certain about the others.

**Hope you like it =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like the chapter, and the story. =)**

My push of the ground, propelling my body towards the pole, that is sticking out of the wall, three meters above my head. My hands wrap around the bar, and latch on. I pull my body up and clamber to my feet. I stabilize myself against the wall and look up the next bar, another three meters above me. I crouch down carefully and jump. Again, I pull myself up unto the pole.

I'm confident I can make it to the top now. I slowly continue my slow ascent as the glader gather at the doors watching and shouting but I ignore them again; they always react the same way when I come into view.

I am about three quarters of the way up now, and I don't know how much time I have left. If the door close before I reach the top, I die. Even I can't survive a jump from this height.

There are two more bars from the top. I am starting to get nervous, I can imagine energy building up in the stone, getting ready the crush me. One more bar.

And the wall starts to creak. And then to move.

I lose my lose balance and, for a horribly long second, I feel gravity pulling me to the ground. My claws shoot out of my fingers and dig into the wall, securing me in place. But I'm not safe yet. I jump for the last bar and scramble up onto it. One more jump.

The bar I'm on is starting to slide into the opposite wall. I jump as high as I can and dig my claws into the top of the wall, my feet scrabbling against the wall, looking for purchase. I pull my torso up and over the edge. My feet clear the gap just as it disappears, with a huge bang.

I roll into my back, panting. I got lucky this time, I'll have to be more careful or find another way up. I get to feet and look down, into the glade. The boys are the size of ants.

I turn round to look at the maze. The crisscrossing walls spread for miles in every direction. It's a wonder the runners can make their way back, let alone find the exit.

I'll sleep hear tonight and explore to top of the maze tomorrow. I move to a corner of the maze where the stone is wider and sit down. The sun is disappearing over the edge of the maze and the stars are coming out, along with the moon. I lie down on my back, wishing I had a blanket. Oh wells, at least the grievers can't get me up here. A cold wind starts to blow, making me shiver. I shift to wolf and curl up with my back against the wind.

I fall asleep but the moaning of the grievers soon wake me. I sigh. I'll never get to sleep with them awake. I raise my head and look out at the maze. The moon is bright, illuminating the maze.

It would seem I am going to become nocturnal. I get to my feet and start padding along the wall. I walk all around the glade. I can here the grievers moaning and the walls inside the maze moving. I pause, watching as one the tops of the walls disappears, sinking into the ground.

I lie down next to the north gate. My claw marks cover the stone here. Gazing down at the glade, I stare longingly at the woods. I shake my head, I must not brood over what I've lost which, honestly, isn't a lot. I turn to the east and wait. My body stops moving, no nervous twitches, just my breathing. To anyone watching I would be nothing a statue.

I wait all night like this, thinking, meditating. The sky starts to lighten and slowly the sun peeps over the edge of the maze. The glade is waking up, the runners getting ready to enter the maze. I can tell that I'm still the talk of the week. The doors open and the runners set off. Seven of them, Minho, I think, runs alone through the north door. I get to my feet and walk along the walls looking for a place to get down. About a mile in, I find a wall completely covered in ivy. Looking down, I notice scratch marks not far from where I am. I growl in frustration, I almost died just because I wasn't paying attention and chose the dangerous route.

I change to human and lower myself over the edge. I climb down the ivy and jump to the ground. I follow the scratch along the wall back to my cave.

I crawl through ivy curtain, and see a new bag inside. I pause, inhaling. I grin and rip the bag open. Fresh meat wrapped in paper, hard boiled eggs, apples and a blanket. I peel one the eggs and move all the food into one bag and my weapons in the other.

I curl up on top of the blanket and fall asleep, bathed in the green light filtering through the ivy.

hope you liked this chapter. Please send reviews, they are very encouraging.


End file.
